How to Get a Guy in Ten Days
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: How Whisper managed to score the guy of her dreams, set up every Xman in a perfect pair, and provide enough gossip to power Kitty and Bubble for the extent of eternity.
1. Divine Intervention?

This started as my story of how I got Bobby, and it just sort of evolved. It's strange, it's random, it contains X-3 spoilers. I don't own any of it.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Xavier's School. Grass was green, sun was shining, all that jazz. It was just about as nice a day as we'd had since the issues with the cure began. _But if you're here for that, you're in the wrong place. I plan to share my interesting story of how it came to be that I should be able to sit here and watch a movie, wrapped in the arms of and playing with the hair of the guy of my dreams. _

My name is Whisper. I admit, I'm not particularly well known, but I'm ok with that. On said beautiful day, I was in the stables. One of the horses was acting strangely and no one knew why. Just so happens that horses are my specialty. You see, I can communicate with animals. I don't say talk, because it's not exactly talking. But that's beside the point. The point is simple. I was in the stable.

_Ack! Hang on a second, I'm being tickled. I'm ridiculusly ticklish you see and it is currently being used against me. Am I allowed to whack above mentioned guy of my dreams over the head? Hope so, cause I just did. I have fought off the tickling, back to the story._

Figured out why the horse was spazzing and found myself aimlessly wandering the grounds. Well, when a girl who speaks to animals is bored, what do you think she does? That's right. She chases squirrels. I hate squirrels. Sorry, but I do. As I was doing so, I ran into Bobby and Rogue, who were(need I say it?) hand in hand and quite content until I did so. Now, I rather liked Bobby, so this lovely encounter brought a good deal of color to my face. I apologized profously and backed away. And of course, as I backed away, I ran into someone else. This time I gave a squeal and knocked the person I ran into to the ground, falling on top of them. I pushed my almost blonde hair out of my face to see Bobby and Rogue turned to stare. I turned to see who I was on top of and found myself looking into the face of Gambit. I smiled nervously and sat back. That's when I realized he wasn't looking at me. He was gazing at something over my shoulder. I saw someone's hand being offered to me and took it and pulled myself up. Once I was standing, I found myself face to face with Bobby.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was chasing that squirrel, and I ran into you, and then I tried to leave, and I ran into him and then I fell and-" He held up his hands in defense to my appaling run on scentence that would have caused my english teacher to lynch me. He would've done that too. In my old school anyways, maybe not here.

"I saw the whole thing. You might want to breathe." I nodded dumbly. Turning, I saw that Rogue had helped Gambit to his feet and they were standing there in awkward silence.

"Couldn't stay away?" Gambit asked, apparently trying to be charming, "didn't want to let Whisper have me for herself?" Rogue just rolled her eyes. I laughed. Three sets of eyes were on me.

"Sorry," I muttered and ducked out of the awkward circle in search of the squirrel. I turned a little to watch Bobby and Rogue start walking again towards the mansion and see Gambit sulk away. Why was he sulking?

"Watch where you're going." I turned to face forward and was met by a tree that I managed to narrowly avoid. I stopped running and looked around. That voice had definitely come from somewhere above me. I looked up and was quite convinced that some god or another had just saved me from running into a tree. Then I spotted white wings in the tree.

"Hey, you're not a god." Angel lowered himself to the ground. I still had to look up a bit, he was a good six inches taller than me.

"Yeah, I know."

"Darn. I thought I was saved by divine intervention. That might have just made my day." He smiled. He doesn't really laugh too much, but that smile is nice. "You know what you should do? You should team up with Bubble and Kitty. They're always looking for gossip, you could be infitely useful."

"Funny, I thought walking through walls might have been the advantage there." I shrugged. Our small conversation was interrupted by a squeal from across the lawn. Walking towards us were none other than Kitty and Bubble. Their heads were close together, and they were walking quickly, obviously heading over to share their latest gossip with me.

Kitty Pryde probably doesn't need my introduction, she's quite well known and popular. She can walk through walls and I'm pretty sure she used to have a crush on Bobby. But whatever it was, she's over that. Now I have a crush on him...but don't tell her that. Bubble isn't quite as widely recognized as our other best friend, but is known enough. Her powers are similar to those of Rogue's, except she had almost complete control of them. Plus, when they were in use, the person she was touching turned to stone, and if she held on too long, they became stone permanently.

"What's the latest scoop?" I asked as they came up to us.

"You're kidding right? You just ran into the latest scoop!" Bubble gushed, as though she's been waiting all day to spill this.

"The tree?" I glanced at Angel and the tree I had almost run into. Bubble and Kitty rolled their eyes and pulled my away from Angel. I shrugged, but we both knew he understood.

"No stupid," Kitty said as we huddled in a small circle. "Rogue and Bobby! And Remy! And you!"

"What?" I just about jumped back.

And that's where I'll leave the story for now. I know, I know, you want to hear more, don't you? Awww, poor thing. Well, you'll just have to wait.


	2. The Trombone Guy

_I do believe that the title of this thing is misleading. It didn't take ten days. If it did, I must have been unconcious for most of them and just don't remember. That is quite possible I suppose. Anyways..._

"Do tell, how did I become part of the latest scoop?" Bubble and Kitty gave each other the look that I had come to know was them deciding who got to tell. I never could understand how they came to agree on it. Apparently, Bubble won over this time.

"Did you just miss that entire scene back there?" Blank stare on my part. "You ran into Bobby and Rogue." I nodded. "And then Gambit." Another nod. They were stating facts. Where was the gossip? "Therefore incoporating all members of this strange soap opera worthy ordeal." She cleared her throat. "Well, Bobby and Rogue are going out now, but in case you haven't noticed, now that they can touch and everything, they seem to be losing something. The mystery and everything is gone. So, it's rather obvious that you like Bobby, and unless our resources are mistaken, he's been watching you as well. And our resources are rarely mistaken."

"And Rogue?"

"Oh come on Whisper, the flirtatioustheif you ran into-quite literally-a matter of minutes ago? Isn't it obvious?"

"He flirts with everyone."

"Yes," Kitty interjected, "but he _stalks _Rogue." She had a point. He had been following rather closely behind her and Bobby...and he had sulked away. Hmmmmmmm...this had the possibility to work out in my favor...maybe if I teamed up with Gambit or something...

"Whisper, you're zoning out." I nsapped out of the vision of me and Gambit attacking Rogue and Bobby, each of us then running away with the object of our affection over our shoulder. Me carrying Bobby was actually a pretty funny image. I looked attentively at Bubble, as I always do when I snap out of my dream world.

"Yeah, I know." They both nodded kind of strangely. "Oh! You'll never guess what this one bird told me!" They both raised their eyebrows expectantly. "Now, I don't know details, but it had something to do with Wolverine and a trombone." Bubble had listened more intently at mention of Wolverine, but just stared at me like I was crazy when the trombone came up.

_Crazy, hey I was crazy once! They put me in a round room and left me to die, but you can't die without a corner. So I started to dig. That's when the ants came. Ants? I hate ants. They make me crazy. You know, since you mentioned it, I was crazy once. They put me in a round room and left me to die, but you can't die without a corner. So I started to dig. But then theants came. Oh my goash, I hate ants! They make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a round room and left me to die.Ack! I've just been whacked in the head with a pillow. Fine, nevermind, I was never crazy, no round room, no digging, no ants._

"Ok, you have to share." I was distracted by the very bird that had told me this yesterday.

"Hang on." I chased after the bird and managed to get it to stop and land on a tree near me. I said before I don't exactly communicate to animals with words, but I will put to words our conversation so that it's easier to understand. "I have a few questions about Wolverine and the trombone."

"I don't know too much, but he has it again now, and it's causing horrible noise."

"Where?"

"That way." With that it flew away.

"Alright guys, a little birdy told me that if we go that way we'll see Wolverine and a trombone." We headed over as quietly as a giggling mass can be. There was an appaling sound coming from the mansion after we ducked inside. We peeked into the window in the door and saw Wolverine standing there, with all the other windows closed, attempting to play a trombone. For all of 12 seconds, we stood there and watched silently, but it was just too much. He hit a horrible, overblown, ear spiltting high note and we collapsed in laughter. Furious, he spun around and saw us laying there in a heap.

"What're you doing here?" he growled, trying to hide the trombone behind his back.

"A little birdy told us you were playing a trombone," I managed to gasp through my laughter, "guess they were right." I tried to look him in the eye, but lost it after a few seconds.

"Why?" Bubble finally managed to say. She was sitting cross legged on the floor. He hesitated for a moment then grabbed her by the arm , pulled her into the room and closed the door. Me and Kitty stopped laughing imediatly and stared after them. Kitty started to move forward, but the door opened again and Wolverine looked right at her.

"If you even think about phasing through this door, you'll regret it. That's not a threat, that's a promise." The door closed and we both scooted forward to try to listen through. After a few minutes, during which we could hear sounds of voices and some attempted trombone sounds, but couldn't make out a single word, the door opened and Bubble stepped out, her face a bit red.

"Alright, come on guys." She lead us outside to our unofficial clubhouse, if you will. "Ok, first off, the trombone was only because of a bet with Colasusus or something." She glanced at Kitty, but Kitty shrugged at this news of her boyfriend's apparent gambling.

"How long did it take him to tell you that?"

"Oh, not that long, but then I told him I thought guys who played instruments were hot, so he tried to play some more. But it was horrible, so I pulled the thing away from him and kissed him. That took awhile." We all erupted into giggles, as teenage girls so often do.

"Well it's about time!" Kitty said after she regained control of herself. "I mean, you've liked him for like forever, and you can't pretend you haven't seen him staring at you."


	3. Flying!

wow, i havent updated anything in like forever...yeah, im bad about it during the summer

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Alright, so I got a bit off topic there didn't I? Back to my story._

So, I somehow found myself alone again. Not entirely sure how, now tht I think about it. So, I saw Angel, snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck suddenly.

"Boo!" He jumped back and his wings opened a little. I stepped back, laughing. "Sorry to ruffle your feathers there." He laughed.

"You know what I should do about you?" I raised my eyebrows as he stepped toward me and grabbed my wrist. I had no idea what I expected, but it surely wasn't what happened. Approximately two seconds later, he had speard his wings to their full extend and sprung into the air, pulling me with him. I couldn't even react before we were fifty feet above the ground.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, flailing, and at the same time trying to get a better grip on his wrist. "You great feathered fool! You're going to drop me!" He dropped down a few feet and grabbed me around the waist so I could hold on around his neck.

"I'm offended Whisper! You think I'd drop you!"

"You might! You can never tell with guys with win-" He dropped me. I fell screaming toward the ground and could've sworn I saw a long tunnel with a bright light at the end. There were angels singing and everything. Just kidding, my mistake. No singing angels, just one swooping below me and catching me in his arms. That's when I noticed something I hadn't ever before. He was really strong. Guess I should have picked up on that when he carried me around with one hand, but hey, I'm not the brightest pear in the bunch.

_And now I'm getting yelled at because "the brightest pear in the bunch" doesn't make sense. I shall attempt to explain that that's the point. Sheesh, guys just don't understand stuff like that._

"You need to trust me more," Angel said, flying higher again. I threw my arms around his neck and held on tight as he accelerated through the sky. However, he slowed down and swung me so he was holding around my waist and I was dangling below him. I held my breath a little as he swooped down over the mansion, but after a few seconds I stopped gripping his forearms and relaxed a little. "You've never flown before, have you?" he asked as I spread my arms, giggling.

"Nope. This is fun! We should do this more often." That's when I saw the strangest thing below me. It looked like Rogue was crying as she ran out of the mansion. To my surprise, as she hurtled across the yard, she was intercepted by Gambit. He looked a little confused, but she just hugged him and sobbed into his chest. "Hey, go down! Something's going on." Angel sailed down and landed gently. I was about to run over to Rogue when I overheard two squirrels. All I caught was somehting about Bobby being dead. I didn't need any more. "Thanks for the lift!" I shouted to Angel as I took off across the lawn.

_Hey, maybe that's not what happened. I'm just going by what I overheard from a small rodent. Relax._

I was running through the mansion, glancing into rooms as I passed them. I saw him in the game room and tried to skid to a halt. It resulted in my feet sliding out from under me and me falling. I sprang right back up and flew into the room, expecting him to turn his head and look at me like I was crazy. He didn't. I ran around the couch he was sitting on and realized he was slumped back.

"Bobby?" I poked his shoulder, figuring he was asleep or something. He didn't move. I racked my brain for memories of health class as I leaned closer to his face. "You're not breathing! Why am I telling you that? You already know. Whisper! You're talking to a corpse! No, no, you're not a corpse. CPR. I remember CPR." Completely convinced I was going to kill already-dead-Bobby. I moved him so that he was laying flat on the couch. Hands shaking, I went through the procedure I'd learned two or three years ago. I held his nose, tipped his head back, and lowered my mouth toward his. As soon as my lips touched his, he gasped a breath and his eyes opened. "Woah! It wasn't supposed to work like that!"

"What're you talking about?" he muttered.

"CPR. I thought I actually had to do something."

"You could let go of my nose." I looked down and indeed, I was still holding his nose. I let go and sat back. He sat up on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "What were you doing?"

"I thought I was saving your life. What happened to you?"

"Good question. Last I remember, Rogue hugged me and..." He looked down at his arms. His t-shirt exposed the lower parts of them. Rogue, I remembered, was wearing a three quarter length sleeve shirt that day, therefore exposing her arms as well.

"Her powers must be coming back, we should tell Storm. Why was she hugging you?" He looked down at his shoes.

"We kinda broke up." I patted his hand sypathetically, but the tiny love-sick Whisper in my mind was doing a ridiculus happy dance. It was rahter amusing to watch her actually. "We both had...other interests." He looked up into my eyes. love-sick Whisper froze mid-dance and then screamed at the top of her lungs. He was talking about me!


	4. END

yes, I am aware that I have not updated this in FOREVER. This is the last chapter, so yeah. No more updating issues.

* * *

Now, you may or may not remember where I left off. Allow me to sum up. Rouge "killed" Bobby after they broke up.(I don't mean that quite the way it sounded.) I found him and attempted to perform CPR, but before I had even begun to breathe, Bobby came back to life. He then told me that he and Rouge had broken up, and that they both had "other interests. Rouge's being, quite clearly, Gambit, and Bobby's being assumingly me. But I don't know that yet.

_"You're not making any sense at all."  
"I am so. My story, back off."_

So, Bobby and I were sitting there on the couch. He had just said he had other interests, and I had realized he might very well be talking about me. It was almost like he could read my thoughts as he slowly leaned forward and ever so gently kissed me, almost like he was unsure of himself. Then he sat back and looked a little guilty, as though he wasn't sure about what he'd just done. I decided it was time to take my life into my own hands, right then and there. He was nervous, this was awkward, and he was afraid he'd just made a mistake. I opted for the easiest way I could think of to show him he hadn't. I put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a full out kiss. I mean, it was just a normal kiss, no "make out qaulities" about it or anything, but it was amazing. Why? Because I caught him off gaurd and he lost control of his powers for a second and the entire room dropped about 15 degrees. It was perfect.

_So let's see. Bubble has Wolverine. Kitty still has Colasus. Rogue has Gambit. And I have my guy. Kitty and Bubble still have rumors flying about how I ran into the mansion to see Bobby bleeding on the floor, summoning up amazing first aide skills, and in the end having him fall for me. But that wasn't how it happened. As we later discovered, along with my ability to talk to animals, I have some strange mutation that allowed me to save Bobby. Maybe it works on others too. I don't know, and I don't really want to find out._

_"Awwwwwwww, that's so nice!" Bobby whispers in my ear.  
"Yeah yeah," I giggle back. He kisses me on the cheek and I snuggle more comfortably into his lap. That's the story. There's nothing more. I mean, there's a lot more I COULD go into, but I'm not going to. Because this is the end of the story that you camne here to read. I got my guy. Bubble got hers. Rogue got her guy, and her powers back. Rogue gained control of her powers. Kitty and Bubble got more gossip than they know what to do with. And I got to fly._

_END_


End file.
